Father
by DreamALittleBigger
Summary: A more detailed description of what Homburg Molly is feeling when she finds out who her father is. One-shot.


**The dialogue is directly from Seeing Redd chapter 17, pg 146-148**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Looking Glass Wars trilogy nor the characters.**

* * *

**Father**

"But don't you want to know why they gave you up?" Arch asked innocently.

"They didn't give me up!" That was it. Molly flung herself at him, intending to do every horrible thing that came to mind. How dare he say that? Her parents couldn't have given her up. Never.

As soon as she moved, though, her suit drugged her body, leaving her mind spinning and her legs feeling like they've been filled with jelly. She found herself on the mattress once again.

"I apologize." Arch said. "I should have taken into account how the trials of life can break a family apart for reasons that have nothing to do with ill will or lack of love in any of its members. With Redd in control of Wonderland as she was, the actions of your parents might have only appeared uncaring, when in fact they were just the opposite – necessary to your survival."

"Uh-huh," said Molly, hating him. She fought back the tears that sprung to her eyes. She would not cry.

"Do you, by any chance, remember how old you were when you last saw your mother?"

And just like that, the old hurts were back. Molly refused to answer, refused to tell him that she was only three lunar years old when her mother left the Everlasting Forest. Refused to tell him that she was cared for by random Alyssians, most of which didn't want anything to do with her. Refused to tell him that the only people who ever cared for her were dead.

"Her name was Weaver, wasn't it?"

Molly startled. "How'd you know that?"

He waved off the question. "I've hardly begun to astound you, Molly. Not only do I know your mother's name, I know who your father is. And what's more, so do you. You've already met him."

Molly froze. Her back perfectly straight, her eyes wide, she stared at him mutely. She barely heard him call for his bodyguards. Her father was dead…wasn't he?

"Molly wants to know her father's name," Arch said to Blister and Ripkins. "Why don't we give her a hint?"

"His first name rhymes with 'splatter'," said Ripkins.

Molly's brow furrowed. What nonsense was this?

"And 'matter'," put in Blister.

Her breath hitched. Could it be…? She banished the thought from her mind.

"Also 'fatter'," said Ripkins.

"Likewise 'chatter'," added Blister.

She started shaking. There was only one name she knew that rhymed with all those words. And it couldn't be real.

"And his surname?" Arch asked.

"It rhymes with 'that again'," said Ripkins.

Not possible.

"And 'Flannagan'," put in Blister.

Surreal.

"Also, um…'pad a fin'?" offered Ripkin. "Or 'pan a tin'?"

Arch and Blister looked at him.

"'Pannikin'!" he said proudly.

Molly has been shrinking against the wall with each word. Each syllable pummeled at her as if it was a physical blow. She was fighting against the tears and she was losing the battle. She wasn't stupid. And she could rhyme. There was only one man in the entire queendom whose name fitted that description. And she's met him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Molly screamed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Because it simply couldn't be true. He doesn't trust halfers. It's a wonder her recommended her to be the Queen's bodyguard. He didn't know her. He could never be her father.

Molly hated the feeling that was growing inside of her. She hated it because it was a simple hope that what Arch was saying was true. She feverishly hoped that Hatter Madigan was her father.

Although it just wasn't possible.

"Perhaps not," Arch said. "But I can think of at least one person whose knowledge you'll trust. Here she comes now with a plate of DoDo dumplings, one of my favorite Boarderland delicacies, to help you regain your strength."

Ready to deny it, ready to announce Boarderland a nation of liars, Molly turned and saw the last person in the world she had ever expected to see.

"M-Mom?"

* * *

**Reviews are golden. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses, **

**DreamALittleBigger**


End file.
